Child of The Forgotten City
by HIRYO-TAI-A7XxD
Summary: A child from a forgotten civilization finds himself in the care of Princess Celestia herself. Over the years he's been living in Equestria with his friends with not a care in the world. That was until he found out who he truly is. ((Anthro verse))


**_Ok. I know what your thinking, you are probably thinking. "Well, well, well, look who's back from the dead." Now yes. I know its been years since I posted my last story. But I had my reasons and I'm sorry. _**

**_I don't know if I'll continue my other stories but I'll try. But this story, I have been thinking about this story for a while and I finally put pen to paper on it. This story has elements from Fairy Tail and Destiny in it, some are hard to spot and then there are not so hard to spot this. You'll find out in the story! _**

**_This is rated M for future content. _**

**_Proofread by Night Claw from Equestria Unofficial Fan Club on Amino. Please check them out and enjoy the story._**

* * *

_Paralogue_

Off into the far reaches of the stars and planets, a battle was taken place on the first planet to the Sun. From a distance, you could see the shock waves from magic spells and... other forms of power. New craters where being made as well as cracks in the planet's surface from the intense fight.

Three bipedal warriors were facing a single bipedal being that stood at least around eight feet tall. The warriors rushed at the being but the taller foe swiped it's right hand in a horizontal motion, sending a magic blast as well as sharp rocks at the three. The warriors flew back from the blast of the strong attack and landed hard.

The warrior in the middle was laying on it's back and looked to be male, as it groaned in pain. The male warrior was wearing armor that covered his interior body, protecting most of his vital organs. His armor was big but not bulky as it fitted his frame with black skin-tight clothing underneath. The armor had a base color of steel and a secondary color of gold. But the suit of armor was severely damaged and unrecognizable.

Starting from the head-down; He had a helmet on that covered his head, with virtually no holes on it. Except for the massive deep scratch that was on it, exposing his left eye and partially his face. The helmet's design had tribal-like markings on it, in the shape of some kind of dragon face. On top of the helmet was a fin-like mohawk with crown-like markings on both sides.

His torso and back were covered by a thick layer of armor with similar tribal markings. On his right shoulder was a shoulder piece that was bigger than his head with two curved horns in the middle of the shoulder piece in a down-like position. His other shoulder piece was missing, replaced with a sharp rock embedded in his shoulder. He lost his arm and elbow protectors on both arms and had only one forearm guard on his left arm.

He had a utility belt with a ripped up black cloth attached to his backside, on this cloth was an emblem in gold. This emblem was a dragon's hand holding a double-ended sword.

He had armor protecting his posterior and pelvis, a thigh and hamstring guard on his left leg but missing the right side. Both knee guards, shin guards, and heavy combat boots.

He slowly rose up and took his helmet off, throwing it to the side to reveal his face.

He revealed himself to be a human in his mid 20's, with light blue eyes, messy short black hair, and light skin. His lip was busted open as well as his left eyebrow. He tried to get up but was greeted by pain throughout his body, making him fall forward on all fours, and spit up blood on the charcoal ground. As he breathed heavily, he looked up at the tall figure.

The figure was standing with their back against the sun, making it hard to see their facial features and tiny details about them. But they had a long single horn protruding from their head, with massive wings behind it, and the eyes… those burning yellow slitted eyes. Even if he couldn't see them fully, he knew them all too well.

"Get up, Devin! We're not dead yet!"

The armored warrior known as Devin; looked over to his left, seeing a bipedal female unicorn. This unicorn had a lot of similar features as a human. But instead of feet, they had hoofs to walk on.

This pony looked to be in her early 20's with a brilliant amber fur, moderate cyan eyes, long two-tone mane with brilliant amaranth and brilliant yellow stripes with the tail the same way.

She wears a tight black muscle shirt that showed off her athletic physique, with silver armor covering her abdomen and lower back, she had both forearms covered in armor as well, and combat gloves with magic circles on top of the hands. For the bottom half; she had armor on both legs with skin-tight pants on underneath and horseshoes for combat.

She didn't look as bad as Devin was but she was breathing heavy from that last attack.

Without hesitation; the amber mare moved both of her arms out as both magic circles glowed a bright yellow, then two balls of yellow fire started to form. Once she had enough, she fired both projectiles at the figure.

The figure took it head-on as both attacks hit, creating a small dust cloud. The amber mare didn't waste any time as she jumped into the air and planned for another attack. She lifted her left arm up as another power flowed through her. A dark purple swirl aura formed on top of her wrist, as it glowed brighter, it formed into a crossbow in the same purple aura and aimed it at the smoke cloud.

She was about to shoot, but the second the smoke cleared, the figure was waiting as it had a small ball of magic that shot from its index finger. The ball wasn't very big, but when It hit the mares abdomen armor, it created a big explosion and send her flying a mile behind Devin. He looked back to where the mare was shot too.

"S-Sunset…" Devin said weakly. He looked back at the figure, as it walked over to him slowly.

"I won't let you do this!"

Devin looked to his right, seeing another female pony. But this one was different. This pony had both a horn and wings.

This pony looked in her early 20's with a pale light grayish mulberry fur, moderate violet eyes, her mane was wrapped in a tight ponytail with her bangs over her eyes, the mane is a dark sapphire blue with moderate purple and brilliant raspberry streaks and her tail was the same.

She wore robes from her shoulders down to her knees. Her robes are leather with the base color dark brown and a six-sided star on her chest with a golden outline and a brilliant raspberry color on the inside. The robes covered most of her torso and back but left two holes in the back to spread out her wings, she had a black skin-tight undershirt going down to her elbows.

She had a black and gold belt that wrapped around her waist, keeping the robes from flying off. The bottom half of her robes spread out into three parts, two in the back and one in the front. The outfit would have shown off her thighs, if not for the skin-tight black shorts. She didn't have anything else on below her knee, except for her bronze horseshoes.

Her robes were partially ripped and torn, revealing some of her toned body. She had a small cut below her left eye and on the right side of her muzzle. She looked at the figure angrily as her wings flared up and flew into the sky.

Her horn glowed a light brilliant raspberry color, as well as her hands. The figure stopped and looked up at the purple pony. She clapped her hands together and the earth below the figure rose up on both sides, pancaking the figure with both of the giant pieces of earth.

As the earth crumbled; the figure stood tall with no visible injuries. This made the purple pony more angry as her eyes glowed white and tiny sparks of electricity shot out.

"Rahh!" The pony roared, as her entire body was covered in electricity. She then nosedives towards the figure with electricity changed up in her hands.

The purple pony was about ready to release her attack, but the figure caught her by the throat with its left hand, surprising the mare. Then the purple pony felt all of her strength being sucked out of her, as the electricity faded away and her eyes turned to normal.

"I won't let you hurt my-"

The purple pony was cut off when the figure summoned a ball of yellow energy in its other hand and slammed into her gut. Sending the purple pony flying, joining the unicorn. Devin looked to the direction the pony was sent flying in.

"T-Twilight…" He weakly cried out. He turned his focus again to the figure as it continued to slowly walked to him.

Devin looked at the piece of rock in his shoulder and quickly ripped it out with his right hand. Closing his eyes and holding back the urge to yell in pain by the sudden action, his shoulder wound slowly healed with tiny light blue particles floated out of the wound and into the sky.

"Old fathers and Guardian… give me strength…" He rose up on his knees as a golden hue of light surrounded his body. "I, The Blight. Am the Servant of the Light… Protector of the Guardian," He said, opening his eyes to reveal slitted brilliant crimson dragon eyes, scales were also visible around his eyes, and his hair changed from black to golden fire that waved upward, flowing in the nonexistent wind. "And Destroyer of Darkness…"

Devin raised his right hand in front of him as multiple tiny golden light particles joined together and formed a flaming double-ended sword. The blade itself was four and a half feet in length, six inches in width, and one inch in thickness. The sword had a crossguard, a black handle, and on the pommel has the same emblem on his cloth.

Devin stood up fully and pointed the sword at the figure. The figure responded by summing a weapon of its own, and with a flash of light, a double-ended ax appeared.

"I know, you're still in there…" Devin dashes forward and jumped at the figure. "YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IT!" Devin cried out, as he held his sword up.

The figure pulled their ax back. As both of them swung their weapons at each other.

* * *

**_Several years ago before the events_**

We go to a city known as Canterlot, the capital of Equestria; where this city housed thousands of noble ponies and some common. It is night time and everypony where on their way home to turn in for the night. Including the Princess and Goddess of the Day

In the castle of Canterlot; a tall female bipedal pony known as an Alicorn was walking in the long marble hallways decorated with fine arts and crafts.

This Alicorn stood around eight feet tall, towering over the many maids and armored ponies tasked to guard her. Her fur was a pure white that had a faint luminescence to it, her mane had a shimmery polychromatic pattern of colors including a light turquoise, violet crystal, and shades of cerulean and cobalt. Her form was voluminous with an ample chest, long legs, and an all-around appealing figure.

Her choice of clothing was a lace white dress going to her ankles. She also was adorned with a golden crown with a single royal purple diamond in the center, golden bracelets with royal purple diamonds, a golden necklace with a golden sun charm just above her chest, and golden horseshoes.

The servants all bowed as she bit the princess of the sun a pleasant night. She smiled warmly at her ponies as she passes them. When she turned to another hallway with windows to her right and more paintings on her left, she gave out a long and drawn-out sigh. Knowing no pony was walking in this hallway.

"So happy the day is over," She walked over to the window and stared into space, going over the day's duties. "Meetings with the Griffins… multiple papers for new buildings…" She grumbled in disappointment. "And no cake out of all of it."

She looked up to the moon and frowned slightly. Remembering old memories of her past and… her. The thought of what she did all those years ago brought nothing but pain and regret. If only she could-

"What is going on here?!"

The Goddess looked down the hallway, hearing someponies voice. She walked over to where the voices were coming from, surprisingly, she saw three Royal Guards standing in front of the door to her personal chambers. Two guards in white and golden armor were earth ponies with most of their body covered by their armor, protecting their most vital organs, and holding spears.

The third one is different from the two. This pony was a male unicorn and slightly taller than the two guards, standing at about five foot eleven. The pony had gray fur with his horn matching his fur in color, white short mane with the tail in a braid, golden eyes with the left eye closed and a scar over it, and looked to be in his 30's.

He wore heavy purple and golden armor with his helmet off. He had multiple medals on his chest in service to his kingdom. One of the guards spoke up.

"W-We're sorry Captain Soulful Saber! We heard something in the Princess's chambers and-" The guard was backhanded by the stallion known as Captain Soulful Saber.

"Unacceptable! I should have you scrubbing the toilets with your toothbrushes and bring you personally to Princess Celestia herself!" The captain roared, making both of them flinch. The ruler of Equestria had enough seeing this harsh display of authority.

"Captain Saber. That's quite enough," She said, stepping forward. The three guards turned and bowed respectfully.

"Princess Celestia," The three greeted in unison. Princess Celestia just smiled and raised her hand.

"Rise, My little ponies," The guards stood back up. "Now tell me, what is happening here?" Celestia questioned. Captain Saber looked at them, with a scowl.

"Well? Spill it!" Captain Saber ordered. Making the Royal Guards flinch again.

Princess Celestia didn't say anything about the action from the Captain. She knows all to well about his no-nonsense attitude and questionable tactics. He was a good Captain of the Royal Guard, but his way of getting things done by punishing his fellow comrades with verbal and physical abuse for something so simple was a bit overboard. Even going so far as to make a recruit cry for his mother. Celestia wishes things would change, but with the continuing rise of criminal activity going around in Canterlot, maybe it was for the best.

"Well, your majesty. We were both just doing our regular patrol duties when we saw some kind of light… coming from… your chambers," The guard's voice almost faded in a whisper as he explained. Seeing the Captain staring at him with anger.

"And then, we heard something that sounded like a baby," The other guard spoke up. This made the Princess raise a brow at this.

"A baby?" Celestia questioned. The two guards nodded, as Captain Soulful Saber looked up at Princess Celestia.

"I believe they're lying, Princess. I didn't sense any magical distortions or a breach in the structure," Soulful glared daggers at the two guards. "What is your decision on punishment?" He wondered, making the guards shiver.

The Princess of the Day looked at the guards for what felt like hours to the guards. Over the years; Celestia could tell if somepony was lying or not telling the full truth, it was handy when dealing with nobles. She kept looking at the guards, then the door to her chambers.

"Well, Captain. There have been times where some magic spells couldn't be sensed or felt by even the most skillful unicorn," Celestia stated with a bit of truth. There actually are spells that unicorns couldn't sense without special training. But in this case, she believed the two guards. She looked at the three guards. "Let's investigate this matter."

The two guards made a noise of surprise by this. Investigate? In the Princess's chambers?! Such a thought was unheard of, let alone think about! Soulful Saber just bowed in response.

"As you wish," Soulful looked at the guards with a scowl, making the guards stand at attention. "Listen up, Rookies! You are about to enter into the Princess's personal chambers. Anything you see will not be talked about, will not be mentioned, and will not be thought about. Fail to do so will result in treason to the highest degree and is punishable by six months in the dungeons," Soulful said sternly.

"Yes, sir!" Both guards said in unison.

Celestia mentally rolled her eyes by this unnecessary by the book's type of action. Yes, she was grateful that the guards understand that if something was found, it wouldn't be in the papers. But the dungeons and treason were a bit much. The guards turned to the large door and mentally prepared themselves for anything.

The guards opened the large double doors and were greeted by a large room with the walls painted with different shades of blue going around the room with clouds as well. On the ceiling was a painting of Celestia raising the sun and all the ponies smiling as she brought forth the day.

On the right were two large dressers that were close to the entrance of the room, an open window balcony that Celestia used to raise the sun and watch over her little ponies. In the center of the room was a very large bed that could possibly fit at least twenty ponies in it. The bed had red sheets and white pillows, over the bed was a thin and see-through cloth that nearly surrounded the bed but stopped just at the end. On both sides of the bed where two large windows, two-night stands, and a carpet just as big as the bed underneath it. On the far left where two more dressers, a door to the bathroom and a door to a walk-in closet.

The guards slowly spread out and looked for what made that light and the supposedly baby with spears at the ready. The Princess and Captain walked in and looked around, standing in the doorway. One guard looked on the right side of the room and the other looked on the left side of the room.

The guard on the right scanned the area for anything abnormal. Then out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something by the bed. He turned to face it and made a noise of surprise, followed by a curious look.

"Your majesty. There's some kind of basket with an egg in it." The guard said. The Princess walked over, with the Captain following close behind.

The Princess and Captain shared the same bewildered expression as they looked at it. The basket was fairly big with a blue blanket hanging out of it and going under the bed. But inside of the basket was a giant egg with orange markings on it.

"Is… this a dragon's egg?" The guard asked, still looking at it with curious eyes. Celestia shook her head.

"Not quite," Celestia's horn glowed a light gold and lifted the egg with her magic. Closely examining it. "This is a bit bigger than a normal dragon's egg. Even the markings are unknown to me," Celestia admitted. Soulful Saber picked up the basket and noticed a small plaque on the side with some writing on it.

"Your majesty, there's some kind of word on here," Soulful said, showing the Princess the word. She shifted her gaze from the egg to the basket.

"Hmm..." She kept looking at the word. "Devin," Celestia said. The guard was puzzled by this word.

"What's a 'Devin', your majesty?" The guard asked.

"It's not really a what, but who," Celestia replied, as she placed her thumb and index finger on her chin in deep thought. "It's a name that an old civilization used to use. But the civilization was wiped out long ago," She explained. Soulful Saber looked at the basket and realization dawned on him.

"You said, you heard a baby. Where is it?" Soulful wondered, looking at the guard.

The guard on the left side of the room was still searching while the others were still talking. There was nothing in the walk-in closet or in the bathroom. Feeling like there was nothing left to search, he made his way to the others. But was stopped by something moving underneath the of the Princess's bed.

He watched closely at the sheets that were almost touching the floor and saw the movement again. He jumped back and pointed his spear at the thing moving.

"Y-Your Majesty! There's something underneath the bed!" the guard shouted. Making the three jump in surprise. Soulful dropped the basket, breaking it in the process. Both the Captain and guard rushed over to join him.

Celestia followed suit, still holding the egg in her magical grip. Standing behind the three as the guards pointed their spears at the thing that was moving behind the sheets. Captain Saber narrowed his eyes and his horn glowed a light red.

"When I lift it up, you do not hesitate," Saber ordered. Both of them nodded and stood ready. Celestia was a bit cautious, something wasn't right. The sheet glowed the same red as Saber's horn. "Now!"

As soon as the sheet was lifted; the guards thrust their spears at whatever was underneath the bed. But Celestia appeared kneeling in front of the guards with her back to them in a blink of an eye and stopped the two guards spears with her hands. The guards and Captain looked in shock by the speed of their Princess but were more shocked to see what was underneath the bed. Even Princess Celestia was shocked by what was underneath her bed.

Sitting right there; was a baby. But not just any baby, this one was different. It didn't have a tail, hoofs, or a muzzle. It had little to no fur, a flat face, and odd things on its legs. The baby crawled out from the bed and into the light from the hallway. Getting a good look at it now, it looked more like a monkey, an ugly one at that. Celestia let go of the guard's spears and kept staring at the baby before her. The baby had light blue eyes, small strands of black hair, and what looks like a black mark on the baby's left part of its chest. Resembling a dragon's hand holding a double-ended sword.

"What in the name of Equestria is that thing?" Saber questioned in disgust. The guards wondered the same thing. Just then, Celestia picked the baby up in her arms. Much to the surprise of the guards and Captain. "P-Princess! We don't know if-"

"Calm down, Captain," Celestia cradled the baby, now identifying its gender. She smiled down at it warmly. "It's only a baby boy," She reassured them. The two guards pointed there spears away and looked at the baby with curious eyes.

"What is it, Princess?" One of the guards asked.

"It's a human boy," She answered. The baby boy coos softly, making the guard's hearts explode by the cuteness. Celestia merely chuckled by the guard's reaction.

"What's a human?" The same guard asked again.

"A Human is a species that have no tails, wings, or horns. They resemble much like a primate but with little to no fur and instead of hoofs for walking," She pointed her free hand at the baby's legs. "They have appendages called feet," Celestia explained. Making the guard's hearts explode twice. The other guard noticed the mark on the baby's chest.

"Princess, is that a cutie mark?" The guard asked. Celestia looked at the mark as well.

"No. Humans don't possess the ability to have cutie marks," Celestia answered, looking back at the baby's face and it's little blue eyes. "But some humans mark themselves to show honor for their family or clan, as they call it," Celestia explained.

The guards nodded in understanding. They truly didn't understand it, but to see something that was so alien to them and so cute was interesting. The guards were about to ask more questions, but the sound of an aggravated throat clearing, made them sweat nervously and stood at full attention.

"W-Will there be anything else, Princess Celestia?" The guards asked in unison. Celestia thought about it for a moment and nodded

"Bring me some warm milk and diapers, please," Celestia said. The guards bowed and quickly rushed to find the items and to get away from the Captain.

Captain Saber watched as they left the room and sighed heavily. He turned his focus to Celestia, who sat at the end of her bed with the baby in her arms and gently set the egg on her bed as well. Celestia let the baby play with her fingers as she kept staring at him.

_'This… is impossible…'_ Celestia thought. Soulful walked up and bowed slightly.

"Your majesty, permission to speak freely," Soulful requested. Celestia didn't take her eyes off the human baby as she motions him to continue. Soulful stood up straight for his choice of words. "How would you like to dispose of the human?"

Celestia's eyes widened as she looks at the Captain with a shocked expression.

"I beg your pardon? Did you say… Dispose of?" She questioned, feeling like she missed heard him. Soulful nodded without hesitation.

"Your majesty, this is a serious problem," Soulful looked at the baby. "Somepony broke in and placed a basket with an egg that's not a dragon's egg and a species that I've never even heard of," Soulful looked back at the Princess. "Whether this child is the last of its species or not. It poses a grave threat to you and to the kingdom," Soulful stated.

Celestia frowned slightly at that and looked at the baby she was holding. Yes, she recognized that somepony put an ancient baby in her personal chambers was very suspicious and there was no evidence of Intruders breaking in. But to just 'dispose' of the child was borderline cruel and unforgivable. The fact that it came from one of her ponies and Captain of the Royal Guard made it worse. Has time really changed her ponies?

"No…" Celestia whispers in a low tone, her eyes shadowed by her hair. Soulful wasn't able to make out what she said.

"I'm sorry, your majesty?" Captain Soulful questioned, stepping forward. But stopped when he saw the Princess glaring at him from the corner of her eye. Soulful stepped back and fully understood. Composing himself, he bowed. "As you wish, Princess Celestia."

Without another word; Captain Soulful Saber walked out of the room, hiding his discussed face. Celestia watched his leave and took a sigh of relief. She focused her attention on the baby boy, who looked at her and smiled. Celestia smiled back, she briefly took a glance at the broken basket and back at him.

"Devin…" Celestia spoke softly, as she slowly rocked him back and forth. "Welcome to Equestria, my dear Devin."

* * *

**_Let me know what you think! _**


End file.
